jinenmikefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Jin en Mike 4: invasie van vernietiging
"Volgens ASTRA zou Mike zich in de Vaknar Melkweg bevinden. Maak je geen zorgen, Jin, we vinden hem wel.' ~Condor Falcon, in het begin van het verhaal Plot thumb|300px|Jin 'Jin en Mike 4: invasie van vernietiging ' is het vierde boek van deze serie, en een vervolg op Jin en Mike 3: vergrendeld en geladen. Het speelt zich direct af na de gebeurtenissen van Vergrendeld en geladen. Mike Severys ontwaakt na zijn verdwijning van het Vectra Station in een verduisterde kamer. Mike krijgt korte flashbacks van wat er gebeurt is. Een robot doorzoekt zijn brein met een scancomputer. Deze robot noemt zichzelf Leonardo Vernon III. Mike vraagt waar hij is, waarom Vernon antwoord dat hij in de Vlam is. Veel begrijpt Mike er niet van. Vernon laat Mike achter in de ruimte en al snel komt een vrouwelijke Weabit hem redden. Ze noemt zichzelf Alexandra Fox. Samen weten ze uit de onderzoeksruimte te ontsnappen, maar het alarm gaat af. Al snel wordt hun ontsnappingsplan verstoord door legers van Yaranoids (een nevenras van de robots). De ontsnapping loopt in het water en de twee Weabits worden overvallen door Vernon. Mike vraagt een verklaring. Vernon zegt dat hij opzoek is naar de Copernicus Kathedraal, een kathedraal gebouw door Copernicus Severys (Mike’s vader). In deze kathedraal ligt een sterk iets: het Copernicus Kristal. De bron van alle vreugde en geluk en als het gebroken wordt dan zal alle vreugde verdwijnen in het Universum. Vernon wilt het kristal vernietigen: dan zullen criminelen die gestorven zijn afgelopen 50 jaar terugkeren en een doe-over krijgen. Vernon zal dan heersen over het gehele Universum. Vernon heeft de Vaknar Melkweg, waar ze zich nu bevinden, al overgenomen en enkele stations, waaronder de Vlam, neergezet. Vernon wil het kristal vernietigen uit wraak voor Copernicus. Zijn oude vriend bleek hem jaren geleden als een blok te hebben laten vallen omdat hij vader werd. Vernon heeft een leger opgericht om te zoeken naar de Kathedraal, maar zonder succes. Hij is er echter al achter gekomen dat er slechts één iemand is die de Kathedraal kan openen: de zoon van Copernicus. En op een bepaald moment kwam Mike uit een bol van licht in de Vlam terecht. Alle Weabits zijn gevangen genomen, want Copernicus’ zoon was een Weabit. Alexandra werd ook gevangen genomen omdat ze rebelleerde tegen Vernon. Alexander en Mike weten toch te ontsnappen via een Portaal, niet-wetend waar deze naar leidt. Ondertussen zijn Jin Karamu, Claire Osborn, Nico Balbin, Condor Falcon en Emelie Rock ook in de Vaknar Melkweg gekomen. Volgens ASTRA , die ze eerder bezocht hadden, zou Mike in deze melkweg zijn. Ze hebben hun zoektocht naar Mike gestart in de Sydran Sector. Echter word het team beschoten door Yaranoids en storten ze neer op planeet Daraxon. Ze ontmoeten Daraxoids, die hen een lift willen geven richting Washron City. De leider van de Daraxoids zegt dat hij bang was dat ze Yaranoids waren. Yaranoids hebben de Vaknar Melkweg, of toch het grootste deel ervan maar een klein deel nog niet, overgenomen in naam van Vernon III. Die zou opzoek zijn naar een kathedraal dat de bron van vreugde bewaart. Alleen Copernicus’ zoon zou deze kunnen bereiken. Jin realiseert zich dat Mike vast gehouden word door Vernon, en Mike de sleutel tot de kathedraal is. Hun missie was nu niet enkel om Mike te vinden, maar ook om Vaknar te redden.Condor vraagt waar de voornaamste gevangenissen van Vernon zich plaatsvinden, waarop de Daraxoid zegt dat die op planeet Luback bevinden, eveneens in deze sector. Jin besluit hierheen te gaan. De twee Weabits blijken op de planeet Olban IV te zijn, een planeet die samen met de Vlam in de Fonn Sector ligt. Mike vraagt Alexandra wat er met zijn vader gebeurt is. Alexandra zegt dat Copernicus spoorloos verdwenen was, twee jaar geleden. Sommigen beweren dat hij dood is, anderen zeggen dat hij zich verstopt. Alexandra zegt Mike dat hij de volgende bewaker van het Kristal is. Copernicus was de oorspronkelijke hoeder van de Kathedraal, maar vermits die spoorloos verdwenen was, moet Mike het zijn. Mike moet zichzelf opsluiten in de Kathedraal, om het Kirstal te beschreven. Als ze Vernon weten te verslaan, moet Mike in de Kathedraal blijven. Mike accepteert dit lot, wetende dat dit dan het einde was van zijn vriendschap met Jin. Mike zegt dat hij Jin’s hulp nodig heeft en dat hij met hem herenigd moet worden. Alexandra zegt dat, ergens in de Ronoth Kloof, een oude basis van Vernon ligt, genaamd De Zwaan. Hier zou een machine, genaamd een Astrodiaans Oog, liggen waarmee ze contact krijgen met het onderbewustzijn van Jin. De twee zetten hun zoektocht naar de Zwaan in. In de tussentijd bleek Vernon al terug in zijn basis, Vernon's schip, te zijn. Deze ligt eveneens in de Fonn Sector. Terwijl de slimste Yaranoids de locatie van de Weabits proberen op te sporen, ging Vernon terug naar kantoor. Zijn mentor en assistent, Tiësto Parrot, blijkt hier ook te zijn. Vernon hoort echter van Tiësto dat ook Jin in de melkweg is op zoek naar Mike, sterker nog: ze zijn op Luback. Vernon beveelt zijn mannen om de X-88 los te laten op Luback. Jin en de anderen zijn aangekomen op Luback en infiltreren de Wupash Gevangenis. Ze ontdekken via de hoofdcomputers dat Mike niet vastzit op Luback. Ze ontdekken wel een basis van Vernon, de Hydra. Deze zou op planeet Rampar liggen, eveneens in de Sydran Sector. Echter worden ze overvallen door gigantische robot, de X-88. Ze moeten met hem strijden en ze winnen. Vernon krijgt te horen dat de X-88 vernietigd is, tot zijn woede. Hij roept “specialisten” op. De leider van de Sydran Supernova komt dan het kantoor binnen: Paranoid Prezort! Mike en Alexander zijn ondertussen al in de Zwaan. Tot hun teleurstelling werkt het Astrodiaans Oog niet meer. Ze worden echter overvallen door een groep robotische vrouwen. Onder de naam Sydran Supernova bevechten ze hen. Paranoid Prezort, hun leider, verklaard dat hij lang op zijn komeet heeft gespendeerd met Marlena Boskowitch. Hij zegt dat Mike blij moet zijn dat hij een Weabit heeft ontmoet, alleen is het zonde dat ze het ergste exemplaar is van het ras. Ze ontvoeren de twee en brengen hen, ten opdracht van Vernon, naar een basis van de Sydran Supernova, in de Zell Asteroïdenring. Jin en de anderen hebben tijdens het vliegen door de ruimte een nieuwsuitzending opgevangen. Susan meldt dat een grote oorlog is uitgebarsten in Rectal City van planeet Rampar. De helden komen op Rampar en banen zich een weg door de oorlog op deze vurige planeet. Uiteindelijk vinden ze de Hydra: een basis gelegen onder de zee van lava. Ze breken in en vinden een computer. Hier vinden ze een tape, van de Sydran Supernova. Ze bekijken hem en zien hoe Paranoid Prezort meldt aan Vernon (voor wie de tape bedoeld is) dat hij reeds de twee Weabits gevangen heeft genomen naar de Zell Asteroïdenring in een uithoek van de Sydran Sector. Jin realiseert zich hierdoor dat Paranoid zijn nederlaag overleeft heeft. De groep trekt naar de Zell Asteroïdenring. Mike en Alexandra ontwaken echter in de basis van de Sydran Supernova en bedenken een ontsnappingsplan. Alexandra zegt dat ze al eerder in deze basis geweest is, toen ze rebelse problemen veroorzaakte voor de Supernova. Ze zegt dat ze in sector twee zijn, in de buurt van de schepen. Ze zegt dat ze naar planeet Botana in de Fonn Sector moeten gaan. Hier ligt een vierde basis genaamd de Schedel, waarmee ze alsnog Jin’s onderbewustzijn kunnen contacteren met een Astrodiaans Oog. Het duo weet te ontsnappen en vertrekt naar Botana. Enkele uren later komen Jin en zijn vrienden aan in de Sydran Supernova Basis. Ze worden overvallen door Paranoid, die beweert dat Mike ontsnapt is. Jin komt in een gevecht met Paranoid, Paranoid verliest dit en valt neer tegen de vlakte. Jin geeft zijn team de opdracht om de hele basis te doorzoeken. Niemand van hen vind Mike. Vernon krijgt te horen over Paranoid’s nederlaag en besluit een eliteteam van huurlingen op te richten, genaamd De Boevenbende. Deze bestaat uit Sabrina Faraday, lid van de Supernova, Reepor en Frontos, twee mutanten. De twee Weabits zijn aangekomen op Botana, in de Schedelkloof. Ze breken in de Schedel en Mike contacteert Jin’s onderbewustzijn, dit blijkt zonder problemen te verlopen. Mike heeft echter niet veel tijd, want het Astrodiaans Oog is beschadigd. Jin moest van Mike naar planeet Zazuna gaan. Volgens documenten in de Zell Asteroïdenring was Copernicus hier voor het laatst gezien twee jaar geleden. Jin moet Copernicus vinden, alleen hij weet waar het Copernicus Kathedraal is. Het Astrodiaans Oog valt uit. Sabrina Faraday valt het duo aan en een gevecht breekt uit. Sabrina blijft achter, wanneer de Schedel explodeert. Alexandra stelt voor om naar planeet Askar in de Siberius Sector te gaan. Deze planeet was thuis aan Weabits. De anderen zijn ondertussen gearriveerd op planeet Zazuna. Condor zegt dat, ergens in Moravia City, een Portaal ligt dat hen naar het verleden kan brengen; Via dit portaal gaan de helden naar Zazuna, twee jaar terug. Ze vinden een oud gebouw waar Vernon en zijn oude vriend Copernicus elkaar blijkbaar ontmoeten. Copernicus bleek al jaren niets van Vernon te hebben vernomen en ineens krijgt hij een vage brief dat hij hem wilt zien op Zazuna. Vernon neemt Copernicus gevangen en beveelt hem te zeggen waar de Kathedraal ligt. Die weigert er iets over te zeggen en hij verdwijnt in een bol van licht. Vernon krijgt wel een foto van een persoon, die in Copernicus’ gedachten werd gevonden vóór hij verdween. Een foto van Mike! Vernon zegt dat hij van hem gehoord had. Een paar weken geleden had Mike samen met zijn vrienden de Nova Groep verslagen. Vernon zegt dat hij eerst zijn leger gaat uitbeiden voor hij opzoek naar de Weabit. Jin en Claire keren terug naar het heden, zonder te weten waar Copernicus nu eigenlijk is. De twee Weabits zijn ondertussen aangekomen Weabit City op Askar en hebben de Tempel van Copernicus gevonden. Echter zijn ze niet alleen. Dragonfly verliest een gevecht met hen en de tempel staat op instorten. De twee Weabits springen in alle haast een portaal in en komen terecht in de naburige Vandar V. Ze gaan, in Syraclon City, opzoek naar een schip. Echter worden ze overvallen door Yaranoids en door Vernon gevangen genomen. Die zegt dat hij de Copernicus Kathedraal gevonden heeft, toen enkele Yaranoids het vonden bij het vliegen door de ruimte. Vernon gaat, met Mike en Alexandra als gevangene, naar de Kathedraal, eveneens gelokaliseerd in de Siberius Sector. Ook Venus vliegt door deze sector. Mike weet hen in het geheim te contacteren en geeft de locatie van de Kathedraal. Eenmaal daar aangekomen, wilt Vernon de poort van de Kathedraal openen door de poot van Mike op een handscan te leggen. Maar net toen Jin hem wilde aanvallen, weet Vernon het Kristal te vernietigen. Vernon vertrekt weer en de helden blijven sprakeloos achter in de Kathedraal. De twee Weabits zijn weer herenigd met de anderen. Mike is ervan overtuigd dat zijn vader het kristal kan herstellen. Ze vinden een geheime achterkamer en ontdekken de geheime locatie van Copernicus: planeet Clodiac in de Vallas Sector! Het team trekt naar de Vallas Sector. In de tussentijd nam Vernon een beslissing. Hij besloot om het Presidentiële Witte Paleis over te nemen, verblijfplaats van de Galactische President. Vernon is woedend over het feit dat Jin op zoek gaat naar Copernicus en stuurt Frontos naar Clodiac. De groep is ondertussen hier aangekomen, in de Verdus Woestijn. De groep wordt overvallen door Frontos, maar ze weten hem te verslaan. Ze trekken naar de Verdus Tempels, thuis aan een oud ras genaamd de Verdus. En ja: ze vinden Copernicus! Mike is verbaasd zijn vader weer te zien. Copernicus verklaard dat hij wist dat iemand ooit zou proberen de kathedraal te vinden, en om zijn vrouw en zoon veilig te stellen, zette hij zijn dood in scene en liet hij Mike achter in de Maraxus Melkweg. Copernicus is verbaasd dat het Kristal vernietigd. Maar één iemand kan het weer herstellen: Zeldrin Farrell, de oorspronkelijke maker van het kristal, die het kristal aan Copernicus toevertrouwde. Copernicus zelf heeft echter geen idee waar Zeldrin is. In de terugweg verklaard Copernicus wat. Hij bleek ook bevriend te zijn met Hiro Karamu, die maakte er echter een minder groot drama van dat hun vriendschap stop was gezet toen hij vader werd. Eenmaal terug aangekomen in Venus zegt Condor dat ze naar Tharrax Alpha moeten gaan, één van de manen van planeet Tharrax. Een held genaamd de Titanium Titan zou hen hier opwachten. Tijdens hun vlucht komen ze via Channel 24 News erachter dat Capital City van Tharrax onder een oorlog is in naam van Vernon, die Galactische President Baldwin gevangen heeft genomen. De helden arriveren op Tharrax Alpha, de man zijn niet verovert door de Yaranoids en zijn deel van Vrij Vaknar. In een basis komen de helden andere intergalactische helden tegen. De andere helden die geroepen werden (De Vriezer van de Gomar Melkweg en Geheime Agent Jack van de Tribus Melkweg) door Titanium Titan van de Vaknar Melkweg bleken ook niets te weten. De Titan zegt hen dat, nu alle criminelen teruggekeerd zijn uit de dood, de helden van verschillende melkwegen elkaar moeten steunen. Samen staan ze sterk. Zo ontstaat De Phoenix Force, en met z’n allen hebben ze de missie om het Universum te redden. Vernon krijgt ondertussen van zijn mentor Tiësto te horen dat enkele helden de Phoenix Force vormen en hem willen stoppen en Zeldrin te vinden. Vernon realiseert zich dat er geen leden meer zijn in de Boevenbende. Maar op datzelfde krijgt hij bezoek van een vrouw, genaamd Mary. Ze zegt dat ze voor hem wil werken, ze blijkt over krachten van bliksem te beschikken. In de tussentijd ontdekte Condor dat er fabrieken liggen op de twee andere manen van Tharrax, en in deze fabrieken werd iets gemaakt dat vernietigende kracht had. Ze moesten dit iets vernietigen voor het gebruikt kon worden. Jin gaat met Mike, Emelie en de Titan naar Tharrax Béta. Condor gaat ook mee, alleen hij kan iets begrijpen van computers. Jin, Mike, Emelie, Titan en Condor gaan naar Béta en breken in bij de fabriek. Echter is Mary hier. Emelie kent haar: Mary Rock is haar zus! Ze weten Mary Rock te verslaan, maar ze ontsnapt. Condor doorzoekt de computer en ontdekt dat op Tharrax Gamma het wapen gemaakt word, een superwapen. Ze trekken naar Gamma en ontdekken hier de bouwplannen van “de Evilnator”, een machine die goede mensen in één flits kon veranderen in criminelen. De Evilnator wordt gebouwd op Tharrax Gamma. Ze weten de Evilnator te vernietigen, maar Claire meldt dat er een reserve tweede versie is van de Evilnator. Deze werd gebouwd in Cyria City van de thuisplaneet van de Yaranoids, op Yaranosis. Het team trekt naar Tharrax Alpha terug en herenigd zich met de anderen. Titan heeft het idee om alleen met Mike naar Yaranosis te gaan. De Titan is van metaal en Mike is klein en onherkenbaar, samen zijn ze een goed team. De Titan en Mike gaan naar Yaranosis. Echter ontdekt Mike hier dat de Titan onder één hoedje werkt met Vernon. De Titan ontvoerd Mike naar het Witte Paleis. Vernon geeft de Titan de opdracht om Mike een injectie toe te dienen die Mike amnesie zal geven. Vervolgens keren Titan en Mike terug naar de anderen. Mike herinnert zich niets meer van de afgelopen maanden, dus ook niet van Titan’s verraad. Alexandra zegt dat ze dit soort zaken eerder heeft gezien en ze zal Mike in therapie nemen om zijn geheugen terug te vinden. Jin, Claire, Nico en Titan trekken naar planeet Vilnius, Bellagrado City, waar de Evilnator zijn werk gaat doen. Terwijl de vier naar Vilnius gaan, herinnert Mike zich alles. Titan is een verrader! Op Vilnius in de Greaton Sector worden de helden aangevallen door de Titanium Titan. Ze verslaan hem echter, maar moeten in alle haast van de planeet voor ze in criminelen veranderen. De helden komen terug op Alpha en vertellen over het verraad van de Titan. De helden vertrekken, de Titan werkte voor Vernon en die weet dan waar ze zich verborgen houden. Condor zegt dat het Vectra Station in de buurt moet liggen. Dit wordt hun nieuwe onderkomen. De Titan en Mary Rock worden al snel partners in crime. Condor verklaard dat hij iets ontdekt heeft op de computer. De Yaranoid Testing Faciliteit, afgekort als de YTF. Hier zou informatie liggen over alle planeten die doelwit worden van de Evilnator. Jin besluit met de Freezer en Jack erheen te gaan. Mike wilde mee, maar hij moest nog recupereren van de injectie. De drie helden komen in het station en breken in. Ze vinden een foto van de vuurplaneet Norklof. Bij een bijbehorend document ontdekken ze dat de Evilnator wat schade heeft opgelopen op Vilnius en in de Parona Haven moest hersteld worden. Norklof ligt in de Havana Sector. In de tussentijd komt Emelie tot een schokkende ontdekking. Ze kan, net als haar jongere zus, bliksem uit haar vingertoppen schieten. De helden hebben de faciliteit verlaten en zijn bij de anderen gekomen. Emelie is zo blij met haar krachten dat we mee WILT naar Norklof. Emelie, Claire en Alexandra gaan naar de planeet en infiltreren Port Parona. De Titan en Mary zijn bij Vernon gekomen. Die heeft besloten Tiësto niet langer in dienst te nemen en ontslaat hem. Vernon vind dat de Titan en Mary “te zwak” worden en huurt een huurlingenbende in, genaamd de Valdyrie. Geleidt door hun leider, Draco Valdyreen. Tot de teleurstelling van de helden is de Evilnator niet op Norklof en al veel eerder vertrokken. Echter vinden ze wel een kaart van planeet Dohana, Raven City. Dit zou het volgende doelwit zijn. Copernicus maakt zich zorgen in de tussentijd, ze zijn meer bezig met de Evilnator dan met het vinden van Zeldrin Farrell. Het team is weer samen en trekt gezamenlijk naar Dohana. Samen zouden ze de Evilnator sneller kapot krijgen. Eens aangekomen in Raven City komen ze de Valdyrie tegen. Deze vallen hen aan en geven de Evilnator tijd om te vertrekken. Echter zijn ook de Titan en Mary hier. Zij ontvoeren Copernicus. De helden laten Dohana voor wat het is en gaan Copernicus redden op Rynio 7 in de Valdyrie Citadellen. Ze bevrijden Copernicus samenhangend met een gevecht tegen Valdyreen. Condor, die niet mee deed met de missie, had informatie gevonden. Zeldrin blijkt zich te hebben verstopt op planeet Marshall in de Maridia Sector. De helden trokken naar de moerasplaneten en bezochten Zeldrin. Die weet inderdaad een manier om het kristal te herstellen. Door hem te vermoorden die het kristal vernietigd heeft. Dat is Vernon dus. Condor heeft in de tussentijd ingebroken in de databanken van Vernon’s hoofdcomputer via zijn laptop in Venus. Hij ontdekt waar de volgende Evilnator-aanval plaatsvond. Planeet Tremor! Maar waar op Tremor is onbekend. Deze informatie liggen in de Tremor Buitenpost op planeet Washan. Ze breken in en ontdekken dat de Evilnator naar Buitenpost 7.B gaat op Tremor. Vernon had hen al verwacht in de Tremor Orbit en zegt hen via televisie dat hij ook op Tremor zal zijn om hen te vermoorden. De helden keren terug naar Vectra terwijl Vernon beloningen uitdeelde. De Titanium Titan zou voor zijn loyaliteit gepromoveerd worden tot admiraal en Mary zou worden gepromoveerd tot Keizer van de Yaranoids. Emelie besloot het gevecht aan te gaan met Mary, Alexandra ging mee. De teams splitsen op. Emelie en Alexandra gingen naar Tharrax om Mary te bevechten. Condor, Copernicus, Jack en Zeldrin worden in het Vectra Station overvallen door de Titan. Condor en de Titan gaan in het gevecht. Op Tharrax verslaat Mary Emelie doordat ze het op Alexandra gemunt had. Wanneer Alexandra Emelie wilde verzorgen, valt Mary haar aan. Wanneer Mary op het punt stond de Weabit te vermoorden, komt de Vriezer ertussen en bevriest Mary in een blok ijs. Emelie bleek niet veel letsels te hebben opgelopen. De Titan is gevangen genomen door Condor. Op Tremor hebben Jin en Mike Vernon verslaan, maar de Evilnator nog niet. Condor en Zeldrin, in Venus, komen hen te hulp. Met Venus vernietigen ze de Evilnator. Bij de explosie van de Evilnator sterft Vernon. Alle teruggekeerde criminelen sterven weer. De slachtoffers van de Evilnator zijn ook niet langer crimineel meer. De Yaranoids worden gevangen genomen. Copernicus neemt zijn plicht als hoeder van de kathedraal weer over. Alexandra neemt afscheid en trekt naar de Gomar Melkweg. Freezer en Jack keren ook naar hun thuismelkwegen en Zeldrin ging wonen op Tharrax. De Maraxus-helden bleven in Vaknar, tot het volgende avontuur althans. Categorie:Boeken